


Nights in Montmartre

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [20]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belle Epoque, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Milking, Sex Toys, Virgin Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montmartre has a beautiful new arrival, and Thor wants him. </p><p>He soon realizes he'll never want anyone else, ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights in Montmartre

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song-  
> [The Sohodolls - Pleasures of Soho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kglb9DgKilI)
> 
> The clubs at the beginning of this story are taken from [Bohemian Paris Today](https://archive.org/details/bohemianparisto00cucugoog). You can see some photos of the first three of them [here.](http://io9.com/5910963/the-awesomely-insane-heaven-and-hell-nightclubs-of-1800s-paris)
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor had been watching him for days. Club after club, he always seemed to be there, always arriving before Thor, always leaving when he wasn't looking. 

He was the only beautiful creature in Montmartre that Thor hadn't had. 

Thor had first seen him in heaven - Le Cabaret du Ciel, that is - where he put the waiters in their angelic costumes to shame. Wide, innocent eyes took in everything around him as a slightly shaking hand grasped his thin flute of champagne. 

The plaster saints with their plaster symbols, the plaster palms over plaster archways, all were put to shame before him. Even the organ with its glorious song was dulled as Thor imagined his voice. 

The next night Thor followed him into death - Le Cabaret du Néant, nothingness, they called it, though it was anything but. He disappeared through the heavy black curtains less than a minute before Thor reached them, but by the time Thor was inside the dark chamber, its walls clad in images of carnage and lit only by a chandelier of skulls, he was already sitting between two men, his champagne flute between their drinks on the coffin table that stood before them. 

Thor glared at the men for hours, willing them away. They rose only when the master of ceremonies arrived to lead the crowd through the chamber of death. Thor thought he would find him then, but somehow the man slipped his grasp again. 

When Thor stepped through the fanged mouth that formed the doorway to Le Cabaret L'Enfer the following night, he already knew he would find the stranger. He was right, of course. And damn if he did not look as perfectly suited to hell as he had to heaven. Those eyes which had looked so innocent and wide now seemed dark and knowing. His black hair curled around his face, and the cut of his clothes left no doubt of his endowments. If the café were to add embodiments of the sins to their cast of Satan and his imps, they could find no better figure of Lust. 

But lust, not Lust, was all Thor had that night, as the man once again disappeared. When he realized that he had lost him again Thor smashed his glass on the floor in a fit of anger. 

The fourth night, at Le Café Bruant, Thor walked in to find the man at a table alone. He took the seat across from him. 

"You've been avoiding me," he said. 

The man smiled. "Perhaps. Perhaps I am here to see all of what Montmartre has to offer before I make my choice." 

"And having done so, you know you are for me." 

A shrug. "I'm Loki." 

"Thor. You have not been in Paris long." 

"Indeed not. My father died, leaving me his fortune. I was tired of the country, so I came here." 

"You came to find me," Thor corrected. 

Loki laughed. "How arrogant you are," he said, lifting his flute to take a sip. He watched Thor through sinfully thick black lashes as he drank. 

Thor glanced at the barkeep and held up two fingers. Only moments later, two liqueur glasses were set in front of them, their contents only half as green as Loki's eyes. 

"Absinthe," Loki said. His voice betrayed his hesitation. 

"The green fairy blesses the hill of Montmartre. If you wanted champagne pleasures, you should have remained below." 

Loki tilted his head a moment in thought, and then raised his glass in salute. Thor lifted his, and they drained them dry. Loki licked his lips. "Not so bad as I had expected. But in truth, I did not come to Montmartre for public pleasures, at all." 

Thor's lips curled. "I live quite close," he said. 

"Show me," Loki told him. 

Thor hid his urgency as he left a handful of coins on the table - much too much, but he had no patience for counting - and escorted Loki out the door and down a hidden side street. 

The door was barely closed behind them before Thor was tearing at Loki's clothes. "Say you'll let me, say it," he murmured, his breath hot against Loki's throat. 

"Yes, of course," Loki said. He was already panting. Thor liked that. 

Loki's body was smooth and cool. Thor usually preferred his men to be more like himself, but Loki's long, lean figure suited his delicate face. He wrapped his legs around Thor's waist as Thor lifted him and carried him to bed. He sprawled on the dark silk sheets as he watched Thor quickly undress. Every part of him was wanton but his eyes; those were hesitant. 

Thor knelt between slender thighs and supported himself with one hand while the other pulled Loki's face up to meet his. 

"How often have you been taken?" Thor asked him after a rich, probing kiss that left him shaking with desire. 

"Never," Loki said. "But I don't care, I want to," he added as his voice grew defiant. 

Thor stroked his blushing cheek. "My very own virgin. And now I get to ruin you. No other man will be enough for you, after me," he promised. 

"You really are arrogant. I begin to wonder, if you truly fuck so well, why you feel the need to proclaim it?" 

"I _do_ fuck so well, little virgin. And that's not all I will do. I will make you come until you have no voice left to scream my name, no strength left to hold yourself open for me. When I am done, you will be drained dry." Thor's hand slipped between Loki's thighs, hefting the weight of his balls. "These will be barren. It would take you days to refill them, days you'll never have because I will _always_ be there." 

"Well, do it, then. If you're really so good." Loki shifted beneath him, his knees falling wide. His huge eyes had darkened so that Thor could barely see their green, and his little red lips were parted, his teeth like pearls inside. His hair, which had been so perfectly styled earlier, was now a dizzying mess of curls across Thor's pillow. 

Thor clicked his tongue. "The first mark of a good lover is patience," he chided. 

"Don't you think it's rather early to rate me as a lover?" Loki asked. 

"Oh, not you. You are the beloved. Impatience and desire are your truest virtues," Thor said. He leaned down and stilled Loki's words with another kiss. He demanded and sought and took and Loki gave and gave and _gave_. 

By the time Thor was kissing his way down Loki's chest, his entire slender body was trembling with want. "You are delicious," Thor told him, taking a nipple between his teeth and swirling his tongue around it. "Every bit of you is sweet as an Italian ice." 

Loki's back arched up as he gasped at the warring sensations. Thor gave a low laugh and felt Loki's body respond to the subtle vibrations. 

"Thor-" Loki gasped when he moved away. 

His only answer was to give the other nipple the same treatment. Loki's fingers tangled in his hair, and they stayed there as Thor continued to work his way downward. Loki gave a choked scream as Thor swallowed him down, and Thor smiled around the thick cock. It was a beautiful sound. Thor had been right, when he guessed that Loki would put all the tones of heaven to shame. Listening to him now, the air filled with musk and spices and his eyes savoring the sight of Loki writhing bonelessly in his bed, he knew. Loki had been _made_ for sex. Thor didn't care what other cares or concerns were in his life; those were secondary to this. Anything less was a waste of perfection. 

Thor's mouth watered, and it was all the slickness he needed to ease one finger into the tight furl that fluttered and fought and finally succumbed. 

Loki made a strange sound as it slid into him. Thor gave his cock a long, lingering suck before he raised his head. "Good?" he asked. 

"Strange," Loki answered. 

"Best get used to it. There's plenty to follow that," Thor said. 

Loki nodded his head and with a visible force of will relaxed himself. Thor resumed his attentions to Loki's cock before he began to move his finger, matching slow slides inwards with luxurious sucks, twists and curls paired with flicks of his tongue across the sensitive head. Despite the nonchalance of his words, he did want Loki to enjoy this preparation, as well as what was to follow. He wanted Loki to enjoy it all so much that he would never consider leaving Thor's bed, never consider another lover. 

When the tightness clenching at him eased, he added another finger, smiling at the gasp it drew forth. It took much longer before Loki was ready to accept a third. Thor was glad, now, that Loki found it distracting; he wanted to keep using his mouth as he carefully worked the virgin passage into readiness, but he was unwilling to allow Loki his climax before Thor was buried within him. 

Thor slid his lips down to the base of Loki's cock and swallowed hard as he added a fourth finger. Loki made a soft whimper and fidgeted uncomfortably, despite Thor's attempt to keep his attention on his cock. He pressed burning kisses into the soft pale skin of Loki's inner thigh. 

"I know, I know it's much, but trust me, I do this that you will enjoy our coupling," Thor told him. "Do you trust me?" 

"Yes," Loki answered in a small, tight voice. His jaw had not released its tension, but nor had his eyes lost their glaze of lust. 

"You look so beautiful like this, stretched wide around my fingers. You will look perfect with my cock inside you. I'm going to fuck you so gorgeously, my little virgin, you will know nothing but beauty as I take you," Thor murmured. 

His quiet voice seemed to relax Loki, and after a few more minutes of flowery promises, the tight squeeze around his fingers began to ease, and he started to move, still talking, still promising. He twisted and slid and scissored until Loki was sweating and moaning in want. 

"I'm going to fuck you now," Thor told him as he slid himself free. Loki nodded frantically and grabbed at his knees with his hands, holding himself open in welcome. Thor rose up over him and took his cock in his hand, smearing the thick ribbons of precome across the head to ease the way. This was one more area in which he prided himself; where other men needed to use oil to ease their way, Thor had quickly realized it was superfluous, even detrimental, for his own use. His cock produced everything it needed. Everything but a willing body in which to bury itself, and he never lacked for those. 

He held the thick head against the loosened entrance, watching Loki's face. Much as he loved every part of fucking, there was something about the initial moment of penetration that gave him its own unique thrill. And to breach a virgin, he knew, it would be doubly so. He pressed forward, so, so slowly, watching the face below his own. He saw anticipation give way to doubt as the thickest part began to press its inevitable way through his ring. Just as doubt began to give way to fear (and, to tell the truth, Thor did so _love_ that moment of fear, though he would never be cruel enough to prolong it), he slid forwards and felt the muscle clench down around his shaft. 

Loki stared up at him with wide eyes. His fingers let go of the sheets he had been clutching, and he wrapped his hands around Thor's upper arms. They only reached halfway around, despite their elegant length. Thor smiled as they bit into his skin when he started to go deeper. He moved slowly, small, easy presses of his hips, giving time in between for Loki to adjust. 

At last - at painfully long last - Thor pushed forward and found there was no more to go. He rained kisses onto Loki's face. "That's it, Loki. You're taken," he whispered into his ear. 

"Just- just give me a moment," Loki said. 

Thor claimed his mouth again. His body was shaking with the need to move, to fuck and fill, but he forced it to stay still as he coaxed Loki's lips open and licked gently inwards. He kept kissing him as he drew slowly back, feeling Loki's shuddering breath across his lips. 

When he once again began to push inwards, shifting his angle slightly to drag the head across the knot of nerves within, Loki moaned. Thor laughed in delight. 

"That's it. It begins to feel good, does it not?" 

The only answer Loki gave him was his gaze, eyes wide in wonder. 

"Did I not promise this? How gloriously I would fuck you?" 

"You did." 

"Do you still find me arrogant, or merely honest?" 

"It's still rather early to t- _ah!_ " Loki cried out, his back arching helplessly, as Thor gave a sharper thrust. 

Thor began in earnest, then, determined to fuck all the challenge out of his delicious partner, to fuck everything out of him until he was hopelessly, completely undone. 

Loki writhed beneath him, trembling and boneless as Thor carried him higher and higher. His hands slid up Thor's arms to wrap around his back. "Yes, yes Thor oh, oh please... don't stop, oh..." he panted into Thor's ear. 

He looked wanton, utterly dissolute. Utterly perfect. His red lips were swollen with kisses and a flush had begun to spread over his chest. He threw his head back, mouth wide and gasping. Oh, he was so close, just from this. Thor would teach him. Thor would devote every second to teaching him how to come from his cock alone. Just the thought of it, of Loki's untouched cock spilling between them as Thor fucked him into the mattress, had him about to spill. 

"Come for me, Loki, yes, that's right, I want you to," Thor murmured as he reached between them. As he had hoped, Loki came the moment his fingers brushed across the head of his cock. He arched and bucked and cried as Thor's hand was covered in bursts of hot thick spend. No, it would not take much to teach him, Thor thought as he watched. 

When Loki's climax was finished and he had collapsed back, panting for air and smiling lazily, Thor allowed his own to take over. The tension that had coiled tighter and tighter every second he had been sheathed within Loki's hot, grasping body exploded into freedom. Thor came with a shout, his vision overwhelmed until there was nothing but stars and green green eyes as he filled Loki with burst after burst. 

Thor rested on his elbows, head hanging limply, as he came back to himself. Then he rose, untangling himself from the long limbs that wrapped around him. 

"No, come back. Where are you going?" Loki's lazy arms reached after Thor. 

"Merely keeping my word." 

Thor unlocked his small chest and lifted out his newest prize. 

"What is that?" Loki asked. His voice was still thick with pleasure. It made Thor's anticipation all the greater. 

"A gift, sent to me by a friend in Vienna. They've grown quite popular there," he answered. He set it gently on the bed and got out more batteries. The thing ran through them at an appalling pace, but it was well worth it. 

Loki's entrance was still slackly open. Thor watched as it twitched slightly with an aftershock of his climax, forcing out drops of his spend. 

"No, we must keep that inside you," Thor said, gathering it on his thick fingertips and pushing it back in. Loki made a fuzzy mumble of appreciation. "This will help," Thor continued, sliding the smooth piece inside. 

Loki's happy sounds turned to grumbling. "That doesn't feel nearly as nice as you," he complained. 

"Barely deflowered, and already so demanding," Thor said, grinning at him. "How about now?" he asked, flipping it on. 

Loki gasped, his eyes flaring at the sensation within. "I think I need a little more time first," he protested. 

Thor's eyes were on Loki's cock. "I don't think you do," he said, watching it stir in response. "Do you still trust me?" 

Loki's face was hesitant, but he agreed. And in the span of moments, his cock was hard again, and Thor was smirking at him. 

"The wonders of electricity. Have you experienced it before, out in the provinces?" Thor asked. 

It was already growing difficult for Loki to speak. "I have only read of it... never... of it being used in such a manner." 

"A waste," Thor said. "It is wasted on anything lesser than this. As are you." He kissed one trembling thigh as he watched a new sheen of sweat break out over Loki's skin. His body screamed its closeness from every tensed muscle, every gasped breath. 

Thor tilted it upwards, pressing the end, hard, against the sensitive cluster within. Loki came with a wailing scream. 

When Loki fell back, panting and bleary-eyed, Thor switched it off. 

"Please," Loki said in a shaking voice. "Please, take it out." 

"Is that what you want? I saw your face when I promised to run you dry." 

Loki's lips trembled as he shook his head. "No," he whispered. "No, it's not what I want." 

Thor laughed. "You're going to have to clarify that for me," he said. 

Loki's next words were no more than air. "I want you to do as you promised." 

Thor smiled and flipped the switch. 

He was hardly immune to the sight before him, of course. Loki's pale skin against his dark red sheets alone was more than enough to rouse his ardor; paired with the luscious sounds that poured from his lips and the way that he was so constantly in motion, every part of him moving except his hips, held still by the stimulator embedded within, Thor had no hope of resisting. He let it go only long enough for Loki's cock to stiffen before he turned it off and drew it away. 

The look Loki gave him was priceless, worth more than all the treasures of Paris. Confusion and need and gratitude and hunger warred across his face. All gave way to understanding as Thor rose up over him. The penetration was easy, this time, though Loki still flinched. 

"Isn't it good?" Thor asked, stroking his hair. 

"It- it is," Loki stammered. "I had not expected such. Will it always be so easy, now?" 

"Only if I keep you endlessly fucked. But tell me, didn't you like it? How it felt as I prepared you? Even the slight pain at first, didn't you like that as well?" Thor had begun to rock his hips in gentle, easy motions as he spoke. It was a delight to watch Loki trying to speak as his body responded. 

"Oh, I... _ah!_ … I did, all of it, I..." he broke off with a moan. 

Thor leaned down to rest his forehead against Loki's and he began to thrust harder, taking him apart until they were both spilling and panting, gasping at each other's air. 

He continued on, patiently draining Loki, using his cock when he could, using the stimulator when he needed to recover. Each time Loki came, he spilled less, until it was no more than a few scant drops. And finally Thor got to see it, what he'd been waiting for. Loki was too exhausted to move with his orgasms now, unable to do anything more than moan and shudder as the waves crashed through him. And then... it hit, with all the noise and all the trembling, and his cock bobbed with not even a single bead of spend to bejewel its head. 

Loki seemed to realize that he was finally drained, as well. His damp exhausted face bore the stamp of satisfaction as he followed Thor with his eyes. He could do no more than mumble a protest as he lay, helpless as a rag doll, as Thor once again rose above him. "I can't, I'm done," he said. 

"But just feel what it has done to me, so see you emptied," Thor said, sliding his aching erection _just_ inside Loki's slack and dripping entrance. "One more time, for me?" He gave Loki his most charming smile. "Please?" 

Loki swallowed, hard, and nodded. 

Thor's smile curled into a feral grin, and he pushed his way inside. 


End file.
